


Floridia Bound...

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Semi Sequel, verging on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, Rose has found another dress worthy of disintegration in the TARDIS wardrobe, but before letting the Doctor do his thing, she has a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>[also known as a sequel to Barcelona, which no one really needed, but PinchthePrincess secretly wanted. this one stops just short of smut...but you all have wonderful imaginations.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floridia Bound...

**Author's Note:**

> the original dress  
> : http://pinchtheprincess.tumblr.com/post/112394019297

“So where’s the planet with the fabulous beaches again Doctor?”

Rose walked over to where the Doctor was fiddling with a something or other on the console, and relished the look of surprise on his face at the sight of her outfit.

Loud splashes of colored flowers spoke before she really needed to, and the wide brimmed hat didn’t quite hid her grin.

“Uh….”

The Doctor stammered out, his cheeks turning slightly pink before his superior time lord reflexes could kick in.

“What is it Doctor?”

He cleared his throat, as she side stepped around him, adjusting her hat just so, and turning to give him a smoldering smile.

“Rose, uh, I hate to say this, but I think you forgot something. You’ll want a swimsuit for the planet Floridia.”

Rose plucked a finger at her dress,

“Oh so you mean undergarments are ‘required’ there….there’s not a single nude beach we could find, in the entire galaxy?”

The Doctor gulped, and Rose watched in delight as he reached up to pull his collar away from his neck.

“We-e-elll…”

Rose beamed,

“I knew it! Let’s go there…please?”

The Doctor coughed.

“I don’t think I want anyone else being distracted by your ah, nubile form.”

Rose licked her lips and danced back over to him, where the sonic had ceased any and all ‘repair’ activity and was simply hanging limp in his hand, while other parts of the Doctor’s body were anything but limp.

“What are you saying Doctor?”

A sigh escaped his mouth, but to Rose it sounded more like the edge of a groan, then again, she figured it might have been due to her hands finding the usual spots that made his knees weak, the front of his trousers, and the nape of his neck.

He was sweating slightly, and it wasn’t from any sort of temperature change in the room. Rose was perfectly comfortable, but she would have been equally comfortable if the Doctor suddenly decided to ask her to remove her dress.

His tented trousers certainly seemed to agree with her line of thinking, and as she caressed his fabric hidden length, there was a twitch that she knew had been unconscious.

“Rose.” 

Her name left his lips with a sigh, and she gripped his neck tighter,

“Doctor, do it. You know you want to.”

The buzz of the sonic was almost imperceptible to the noise of their lips meeting, and Rose hummed in delight against the Doctor’s mouth as she felt her skin finally bared to the room.

He must have dropped the sonic as soon as he’d realized it had done its job, for Rose felt his hands roaming her bare back and pulling her in flush to his still unfortunately completely covered body.

“Doctor?”

She broke the kiss to ask, and he only seemed able to groan in reply.

“Can I?”

The question must have been perfectly obvious, for he suddenly let go of her, and started fumbling with his shirt waist and the many buttons of his vest.

“Remind me why you still insist on so many layers? I’ve seen you naked loads of times.”

The Doctor made a noise in the back of his throat that might have been annoyance, but then Rose rolled back her shoulders, and shoved her breasts towards his face, and he nodded.

“Of course. You’re right. From now on, no more of this nonsense. If you promise to stop finding hideous dresses to wear, just for me to destroy.”

Rose leaned in, and nibbled at the first sign of bare neck, making him gasp slightly.

“Nope.”

A few hurried movements later and he was finally naked as she, and Rose proceeded to help the Doctor finally put the console, which was not at all in need of repair, to another use.

***

**END**


End file.
